November Heartbreak
by stayingstrong 2007- 2013
Summary: Tell me dear , do you wish we'd fall in love ... Raura story
1. Chapter 1

_November... leaves start to fall ... one by one on the ground , as you watch a smile upon your face . _

_November you start to wear those cute dresses with leggings under , some cute heels to match .. with a cute beanie .. Your beautiful you say in the mirror as you look at yourself ._

_Cold night .. Large sweater .. Warm tea ..Good book.. soft socks ..And a box of chocolates , sitting with a blanket .. alone .. enjoying your warm tea and chocolates , while in the window a cold night with soft socks curled up reading an amazing book . _

_November comes butterflies .. in your stomach .. the beautiful kind . _

_November you fall in love .. _

_November comes mistakes ..._

_November comes jealously ... _

_November , it all lies darling ... _

_so tell me November , do you wish we'd fall in love ... _


	2. Chapter 2

Laura's POV. 

November has to be my favorite month , all lot of great things come in November . I get out of my warm bed and get dressed in my cute red dress with black leggings underneath. I find a red beanie matching it , then put on my black heels .

I look outside .. it's so beautiful , I look at a tree near me watching as the leaves fall one by one , I smile and breath in the air .

_crisp_ autumn_ leaves rustle softly then blow away ... _

* * *

I go to a café , that's when I see him for the first time this month , its been distant for us , since he is always on tour . Wrap my arms around myself and take a deep breath , as I start walking to his table .

" Hey , Ross " , I said to him and he finally looks up from his phone ... it was silence between us , until he spoke up

" how are you doing Laura ? " , he asks me

" fine , what about you ? " , I asked him

He shruges his shoulders , I reach for his hands and intertwine them with mine

" Ross are you OK ? " , I asked

I'm still holding his hands mine _ I get butterflies in my stomach ... the beautiful kind _

He still doesn't say anything and I grab his hand , we leave out of the café , heading to my home .

We sit on the couch separate with space , I remember when we had no personal space between us , but that was last year , this is this year

I feel him coming close to me and he wraps me up in his strong arms and whispers for me to hear

" I need to hold you one last time " ...

_so tell me November , do you wish we'd fall in love ? _

* * *

**_Hey guys its me . New story , I don't know how many chapters. But we'll see .. _**

**_Why is Ross so emotional ? _**

**_What's gonna happen in the next chapter ? _**

**_What's your favorite part ? _**

**_Answer in the reviews or pm me :-)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_ Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_  
_Shit talking up all night,_  
_Saying things we haven't for a while,_  
_We're smiling but we're close to tears... _

* * *

**Ross's POV **

I left her , well .. I got up early and gave her a kiss on the forehead , then I got my car keys and left .. went to my apartment .

* * *

I went straight into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator , took out bottles of beer .. I know this is wrong for me , but you don't understand . I there away the bottles and sat on the couch in silence ... I checked my phone , a text from Laura

_**hey , Ross what are you doing ? **_

It would honestly hurt Laura if I told her everyday , I drink to get my anger out ... I know she cares about me , but I don't want her to get worried about me . I hear my phone buzz a text I opened it

**_why don't you tell her Ross , why don't you tell her what you did , what we did . _**

I knew in my mind ... bitch

* * *

**hey guys :-) I need more reviews guys :'( ...**** so please review **

**So who is the person that texted Ross ?**

**Why is Ross doing this to himself ? **

**What's gonna happen in chp 4 ? **

**Well you have to review ... to see what happens **

**Peace ! ✌**


	4. Chapter 4

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences  
I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses  
Every drunk step I take leads me to her door  
If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure..._

* * *

Laura's POV

_Sweetheart .. don't be afraid of the cold ._ I knocked on Ross's door since he hasn't been calling or texting me at all , something is going on . I find out that he didn't even lock the door , I walk inside smelling an aroma of alcohol . I noticed Ross asleep on the couch I find a blanket and cover him up .

I. noticed Ross's iPhone messages something , I know it was wrong , but the it could be an emergency . I picked it up and saw the message

_**Why don't you tell her Ross , why don't you tell her what you did , what we did . **_

as I was reading the message over and over , I got this pain in my chest . What did the message mean ? Tell who ? What did he do ? Who's we?

I heard Ross mumble in his sleep and I put the phone away on the couch .

* * *

_Is it that it's over or do birds still sing for you?_  
_Float down_  
_Like autumn leaves_

_Hush now_  
_Close your eyes before the sleep_  
_And you're miles away_  
_And yesterday you were here with me.._

I left him , I went outside and sat on a bench alone in the November air . I like him , but he doesn't like me . tears come down my cheeks and I don't bother to wipe it off , as more tears fall . I might even love him

I'm not sure , I have these feelings. ._.. . Let the dark cover me_  
_And hold me tight,_  
_Hear the words in my sleep_  
_Close your eyes for a second life within _

**_I close my eyes while my hands grip tight on my bag , when I close my eyes I feel alive , I feel free . there's no pain or hurt when I close my eyes . I want him to hold me tight and never let go , like he used to ._**

I open my eyes now and look around , I feel pain and hurt ...

* * *

_Breathe in, exhale_  
_To turn to move beyond the pale_

_Flag up, set sail_  
_To find what's there beyond the pale..._

Ross's POV 

I woke up Went cold air last night , I was going to meet Laura , but she hasn't called or texted ? As I was walking outside I caught her on the bench , and I went over there , but I stopped when I saw her eyes look red , she's been crying .

"What's wrong Laur ? "

I see her look at the nothing , but the cold air and she wipes her tears away .

" n... nothing " , she said in whisper for me to hear and she got up , but I pulled her gently back to me .

" Laura what happens , Did I do something? " , I asked her while looking at her

" you did nothing OK , its fine ... J... Just leave it . " , she told me and then she walked away , she was gone , I lost her again .

* * *

**Hey guys ! What do you think of this chapter ❇**

**Please review it would mean all lot to me :-) ….…...**

**Well BYE Guys ❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇**


	5. Her story

_I'm wasting away  
A little more everyday  
Wait for me  
When I ask you to stay  
Are you gonna go on your way?  
Wait for me..._

* * *

Ross's POV 

_I've written a thousand words I know..._

_Sorry, I love you and please don't goes_  
_I've waited so long, I'm sure it shows_  
_I've written a thousand words I know. .._

I didn't know what to do ? I lost her again ... I've written so many words for her , she's always on my mind ... I've waited for so long to see her ...

_I'm wasting away_  
_A little more everyday..._

_Wait for me_  
_Wait for me ..._

I'm wasting away , I just wished she waited for me ... She ran away from love , she got scared , I saw the pain in her eyes again wished to never hurt

Her . ...

_ When I asked you to stay  
How you're gonna go on your way.._

_Wait for me  
Wait for me  
Wait for me... _

Where did she go? I feel tears come up my eyes , but I push them back ... I can't cry .

_I've sold a million lies you spoke _

_Over and over till we broke..._

_I know that it means everything  
To you but do you really think  
This time apart will mend and help us grow?  
I've told a million lies I know... _

_Over and over .. Again ... Million lies _

_I'm wasting away  
A little more everyday  
Wait for me  
Wait for me_

When I asked you to stay  
How you're gonna go on your way  
Wait for me  
Wait for me  
Wait for me

_ ..._

That's when my door burst open , it was her . I heard it .. It broke me again ... This time it hurt

_My love_  
_Don't tell me that it's over..._

_My love_  
_Can't take it anymore.._

_My love_  
_Is staring at the future.._

_My love_  
_Is staring at the door.._

_Don't wait for me_

She said good-bye , she run away ... All I did was fall down on my knees and scream ...

_ Don't wait for me..._

* * *

_You and I _

_We don't wanna be like them _

_We can make it till the end _

_Laura's POV _

_I did it I left him .. Yeah I was scared what would happen.. _

_I lost my chance , maybe it was better , better for me .. Maybe it was better for us ._

_I was leaving for New York , my phone buzzed through my pocket .. It was him _

I remember life before  
Faraway dreams and locked in doors  
Then you came, then you come…

Should I pick up ?

I didn't pick up , instead I ignored the calls and messages ...

There's no Gravity when you're next to me  
You always break me fall..

I take out my phone out , and look through my pictures ... I find one of me and him .. I

Smile , but also one tear falls down my cheek .

God Laura you already miss him ..

You guys were Austin and Ally ...

Yea we were , but. This real life and real life is full of surprises and heart breaks ...

When you're holding me  
So I can barely breathe...

* * *

" That's most important thing to me

Just be able to speak to them

Say hey look

Its gonna be OK " ...

Laura's POV

" how are you Laura " ? , this place that I came into , this place saved me .. I'm not going To tell you my story yet , let's say a little girl grew up to fast .

" I'm doing better " , I told them and smiled a real smile hiding this smile for ages .. Just realizing that

I have saved myself ... Not only saving myself , my fans made an impact on me so much more , my family , my past ... Everyone has a past ...

_it so easy to say _

_I'm giving up , _

_It's so hard to say _

_I'm gonna make it ... _

_Close my eyes and a flashback comes in _

_I'**m this Disney channel star that half of no one knows so much of me **_

_**I remember hiding in the walls , it was get deeper for me to see and it was so dark .. **_

_**Tears started falling **_

_**" I can't do it " ! , screaming at nothing , but the cold air and white walls **_

_**I hold myself with every strength I have left **_

_**More tears come down ...**_

_**I hear my family call me , but I close my eyes and shut them tight erasing the pain and the calls from my family .**_

I open my eyes and breathe .. looking around the room its how it always been , I would sit here for hours and stare at this room** .**

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide... _

I go to another room and sit on the bed , holding my knuckles so tight there turning pale white

And I close my eyes , flashback

_**I'm angry .. Angry I feel of me , feeling to punch the wall **_

_**Then I let myself go and start sobbing **_

_**" why do I deserve this Kind of pain " , I whisper to myself , then I drift off to sleep slowly and quietly with tears **_

I open my eyes and get off the bed

" Are you OK Laura ?"

I wanted to tell scream and yell and say all my feelings out , but I nodded my head in sadness

" I'm not OK "

Anymore ...

* * *

Ross's POV

I lost her ... She ran away from me to who knows where ? She won't answer my calls .

I don't know ...


End file.
